Love tests
by sakura.haruno.97
Summary: What happens when someone close to you leaves?Do you go on or you stay with the sorrow?And what happens when that certain someone comes back and tells you he'll "pick you up"?Keep chasing or give up?She has to choose - her friend or her lover? SasuXSaku..


Love tests

Chapter 1

It had been 5 long years. Five years without him. Without Sasuke. Konoha was in her economical apogee. Correctly the hidden leaf village was the most wanted place for relaxation or looking for when it's needed. Anyone who looked at the majestically sculpted, like from clay, faces of the Hokages ruled Konoha until then, he could say with hand on his heart that this place was like a home of its own history. Today was Konoha's festival – 200 years from its creation. Everyone was celebrating, everyone was laughing, everyone was enjoying. Everyone except for one pink-haired kunoichi who was training tirelessly. Yes, her hair was pink like the cherry blossom petals which she was named after; her eyes – green as the spring grass were sad. Everyone would ask "Why? After all, today is a holiday?". Yeah, it was a holiday, but not as it should be. Just today, five years ago her lover abandoned her and went seeking power to wipe the village off the face of earth. Nobody knew why and now nobody cares. Everyone had already forgotten about their former friend - Sasuke Uchiha. The boy, whose abilities were unsurpassed, whose brain was cutting razor, whose attacks were crafted to the last detail. Nobody remembers him, nobody was looking for him … and nobody cared. Sakura was still among the few who remembered the glory Sasuke Uchiha. She was his teammate, friend and fan. However nobody has expected the thing that actually happened. He left – abandoned team 7, Konoha and her. But since he left, Sakura found out that she has potential of becoming a great kunoichi. She had developed herself to such an extent that she even surpassed her teacher - Tsunade, the fifth Hokage.

Today Sakura was training one of the most difficult techniques, but was doing relatively well. When...

When from the nearby bush was heard shushing. Sakura's attention was drawn to the bush and she bravely facing it said:

Show yourself!

There was a brief pause in which Sakura shorted the distance between herself and the bush. Suddenly from it jumped out Naruto whit the whole gang. Smile shone on Sakura's face. Hinata quietly began to speak:

Sorry if we scared you, Sakura-san. We just didn't want to interrupt your training. We come to pick you up for the festival.

Sakura just smiled and didn't say anything. She excellently knew she couldn't leave her training, but she couldn't disappoint her friends as well. After so much begging Sakura said she will go.

She went home, took a shower and went digging in her wardrobe. There she found the kimono that was a gift for her last birthday. It was light pink whit a natural painting on it that include the Sakura tree and a beautiful scenery, as in the distance you could see the monument of the five Hokages. The pink shoes that were in a set whit the dress were stylish and beautiful but not kitschy. Once ready she decided that its time to take care for her long hair. She caught up in a bun – tight and stow all her hair but she didn't liked it so she pulled a few strands out and now the bun wasn't as stylish as it was before. The pink hairs that were free from the grasp of the bun gently over Sakura's face.

So the clothes and the hair are done. It's left only the makeup.

She reached for her make-up box and took out some make-up's that probably weren't used from 5 years. Sakura put on black mascara, highlighted with thin black liner and in the lips – some colorless gloss. Now she was ready so she stood up and walked towards the door when she suddenly remembered something. So she went back to the mirror and from a little red fox she pulled out a beautiful silver pendant with a large letter "S" in the middle. It was a gift from Naruto for Christmas. She put it in and left. She crossed the threshold only to see Hinata grabbed by Naruto's arm and the other, also grabbed by the hands. Slight smile was now outlined on Sakura's pale face. "They are so cute like this" she thought as she came closer to them.

Chapter 2

It had been about 5 hours during which Sakura was trying not to think about the training that she missed. On the other hand she was thinking about fighting strategies on how to return Sasuke back to the village. The night was freed soon when all of the sudden the sky was staved by a great thunder. Initially, all had decided that fireworks started and laughed. Alas, it weren't the fireworks. Konoha was attacked. In seconds everything was covered with smoke. Neither Sakura and her friends nor ANBU squads saw against what or whom are they fighting. Suddenly a kunai flew near the kunoichis but was successfully couched by Sakura. "Good thing that I took a few kunais just in case" she thought and took defensive position, although it was not easy thanks to the kimono which was quite long.

Naruto, unfortunately, had taken none of his weapons and now he was unprotected. Light flashed thro his head and he started to make the signs for rasengan. When in his hand was formed small ball of spinning chakra he raised it high and freed the flow, witch made it perfect sphere shape. It formed giant and powerful wave that pushed the smoke and before their eyes was revealed a sight that shocked everyone. Most shocked, however was Sakura. A millimeter away of her face was placed a katana that belonged not to any other, but Susuke Uchiha. She was frozen in place by the shock of the fact how quickly Sasuke came and disarmed her. A light touch of impertinence was sensed in the voice of the red0haired kunoichi which apparently was with him:

Is this the b*tch that we walk all this way? Let's take her and leave!

A voice inside of Sakura began to curse and scream, but the real one was silent and secretly was doing hand signs. When she made the last sign she whispered very quietly:

- Ninpo Illusion Jutsu. – and then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone started looking around to see where the kunoichi will materialize. Only Tuned by all people knew what was happening. She made several hand signs and also disappeared. Or at least that's what the other thought. Actually Sakura never left her place nor Tsunade. What she created was a jutsu, causing all people within a radius of 50 meters to be involved in the illusions of they're biggest dreams. Slowly backing away. She started looking around the different expressions on the different faces – joy and victory were essential. Tsunade said with a slight touch of pride in her voice:

- So finally you mastered the technique, huh? I'm proud of you!

Sakura just nodded and then her view stopped at Sasuke's closed eyes. "What is he doing?" she thought and looked more carefully into his closed eyes. Big mistake! In the second in which she decided that she's safe, Sasuke opened his eyes, both red because of the activated Sharingan in them, and looked at her. Sakura froze and before Tsunade could respond she was stunned by the attack of a man whit reddish hair. The kunoichi quickly tried to do something, but realized that it may hurt somebody else. So she just asked:

Why are you here, Uchiha? – her voice was cold as well as her look. Sasuke wasn't expecting such reaction, but quickly remembered why he had come.

I came to pick you up. – he said calmly as if he was doing something quite normal. Yea. Normal was and the situation almost 2 seconds, which were enough to make the pink-haired girl crash her fist in the face of her former teammate. "Maybe I missed you and wanted to see you, but _**THAT**_ crossed the lines of normal!" she thought, but unfortunately before she could make another move she ….


End file.
